


Vacation/浪漫假期

by antias



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antias/pseuds/antias
Summary: 非常非常短，大概是片段式的段子......別看著我，這CP冷成這樣你還想要看什麼？？





	Vacation/浪漫假期

**Author's Note:**

> 2016-4-27  
> 如無意外應該是個短段子....這樣就可以不必陷入萬年等待的深淵了。
> 
> 如果看完覺得作者有病的話，體諒一下，畢竟我構思這篇東西的時候，一隻龍蝦在旁邊不停安利：「Under the sea, Under the sea!」，而寫這篇文的時候蠟燭侍僕長還有茶壺太太一直在我耳邊聲嘶力歇地吼：「Be our GUEST!!!!」我就差沒跟著載歌載舞了。
> 
> #>是賤賤的腦內<

Wade和Logan現在正打算前往一個magical place度假。

>不，不是大溪地，你這個蠢貨，走錯劇本了。*<

「我知道我們在夏威夷，蠢貨！」

「你就不能閉上你那天殺的嘴巴然後從我身上下來嗎？Wade？你知道你上次炸掉的黑鳥值多少錢嗎？*要是這次又炸掉的話Chuck會從此活在我的腦子裡面因為他覺得你的腦子太噁心了。」

死侍嘟著嘴，不情不願地從他炮友身上爬下來，然後躺在地板上，開始滾來滾去。  
「Wolvie，Wolvie～～～～」

>天啊，閉嘴吧！你簡直是我見過最煩人的東西。他會把你捅個對穿的。<

「他會覺得我很噁心都是因為你這個骯髒的下流的可恥的聲音在我腦子裡沒完沒了地說話！！你自己他媽的怎麼不閉嘴？？？」

 

「你們兩個，或者三四五個都他媽的給我閉嘴，不然就別再想張開你的嘴巴了！」Logan從駕駛座的椅背前用力揮出一條青筋暴現的粗壯手臂，還有上面非常引人注目的，在拳頭正中央的一根鋼爪。誰知道呢，說不定這個脾氣暴躁的男人很會幹縫紉活兒呢。*

「嗯嗯...嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯...」Wade捧住Logan伸出來的手，深情款款地用它摀住了自己的嘴巴。

「.............FUCK」Logan無力地用剩下的那隻手掩蓋住自己的臉。從Charles大發慈悲給自己這個假期的時候，就該知道，自己只是把死侍引出學院的魚餌而已。

「我必須強調一下，是又硬又臭的魚餌。而當我說又硬又臭的時候，用的不是比喻，而是字面意思。」

「Shut the FUCK UP!!!!」

**Author's Note:**

> *Tahiti大溪地，Coulson的魔法小基地（大霧）  
> *賤賤的PC遊戲裡他直接把Black Bird連著上面的狼叔，Rouge和Domino撞上吉諾沙，飛機完完全全散架了，連狼叔都差點活不過來.......  
> *有沒有人還沒看狼叔的第一部個人電影？


End file.
